


Good Bird

by PinkStripeGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, bottom!damian, praiseing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStripeGirl/pseuds/PinkStripeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian fuck. PWP (or a little plot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bird

They had been going out for little over a year.

The week after Damian turned 18 he walked up to Grayson and demanded he go out on a date with him. Dick was surprised but defiantly not about to complain. He accepted with a smirk, on the condition that Damian make the plan and pay, of course. After all Damian had asked and Dick wasn't about to let Damian treat him like a cheap date. (Even if he had been known to be one. But only when is suited him, of course.)

Damian had gone for an old classic, dinner and a movie. They went to see some romantic comedy, cheesy but not bad, then went to a nice Italian restaurant. The movie opened them up to conversation though they soon turned to talk of other things. Dick carried most of the conversation but Damian did his part and Dick didn't really mind.

At the end of the night Dick asked Damian if he could kiss him and Damian looked at him with a pout saying 'idiot,’ Before grabbing Grayson by the collar and smashing their lips together. It was awkward and clumsy, filled with all the anxiety and inexperience of a first kiss but that just made it, in a way, perfect.

And now, a little over a year into their relationship they were indulging in one if Damian new favorite activities, fornication.

Dick was on his knees complete naked hands bound behind his back. Damian stood in front of him, also naked. 

"Hmmm...,"he mused, carding his fingers through Dicks hair. "Go on," he said pulling Grayson gently toward his crotch.

Dick knew what to do. This was one of their usual and favorite scenarios. He opens his mouth slightly breathing on Damian's held hard member with hot puffs. He kissed it lightly then gave it a long lick from root to tip finally swallowing it whole.

"Yes, that's a good boy," Damian said.

Dick cock twitched at the praise, leaking a bit of precum.

He moaned around the dick in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. 

"Yeah, just like that. Such, a good boy," Damian said, running his fingers through Dicks hair.  
Dick sucked on Damian's cock closing his eyes.

When he tasted precum on has tongue he drew back and licked at the slit gathering it up and spreading it along the shaft. 

Damian sighed and Dick looked up at his face. His eyes were hazy and glazed over with pleasure as he looked down at Dick with an intense expression. “Hm,” he grunted and pulled Dick closer. “Concentrate,” he said. 

Dick obeyed, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Damian’s length on his tongue, the taste of his precum. 

When Damian was close he tightened his hold on Dicks hair, until it was almost painful, and pulled him farther down his cock. “Stay still,” he said, as he began to thrust into Dicks mouth. He pulled back and thrust back in hard, fucking Dicks mouth until his throat began to burn and his eyes began to water. Finally he gave one more long thrust and stilled. “Swallow,” he said. And dick obeyed swallowing around his cock as Damian came down his throat. “Yes, yes,” Damian said pulling out. “Such a good, good boy.” 

He stood back a moment, petting Dicks hair, then trailed his fingers down to his chin tipping Dicks face up to look at him. “Lay down on the bed.” 

Dick got up slowly and climbed on the bed behind him resting his back against the headboard. 

“Good. Now, stay still,” Damian said as he walked over and grabbed hold of the ropes binding Dicks hands together. Using another piece of rope he tied dicks hands to the head board making sure he wouldn’t be able to move forward. Then he bound dicks feet together. 

He nodded his head when he was satisfied then grabbed the bottle of lube resting on the nightstand and climbed on the bed himself. He sat with his legs tucked under him by the bottom of the bed facing Dick. He poured some lube in his hand slicking it between his fingers then looked Dick in the eye. “Watch me,” he said, as he reached behind himself.

He didn't have to tell Dick twice, he was already watching Damian intently. Staring Dick down Damian inserted a finger in his opening and then another, stretching a preparing himself. When he got to three he sighed and closed his eyes as the pleasure set in. Dick watched cock hard and leaking. It was a completely erotic sight and he wished he could get closer but his restraints prevented him. So he watched as Damian threw his head back eyes closed mouth open and fingered himself. Using his other hand Damien took hold of his cock and began to jerk himself off while looking back at Dick.

Dick inhaled sharply as Damian’s eyes met his, glazed over with heat and he couldn't take it anymore.

“Damian,” he croaked, pulling on his restraints. “Damian, please.

Damian looked at Dick with a smirk. “No touching.”

Dick groaned and pulled on his restraints more trying, in vain, to get closer.

“Damian, please. Want to touch you,” he said. But Damian ignored him continuing to pleasure himself. 

“Damien, please,” Dick tried again.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Damian said, matter-of-factly.

“Please, Damian, please. Have to touch you. Have to feel you.”

“Really?” Damian said, looking at Dick as he slowly stroked his cock.

“Yes really. I’m going crazy here. Please, Damian, let me make you feel good.”

“Hmmmm…,” Damian looked up thinking. “Ask again. Beg.”

“I’m not doing that already? Please, Damian, please. I’ll do anything.”

Damian smiled. “I have no doubt. Fine.” He removed his fingers and crawled over to Dick and removed the restraints. 

Dick sighed with relief as he was freed then reached out and pulled Damien closer to him. “Get on with it,” Damian said straddling Dick. 

“Of course,” Dick complied grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers then reaching back and sticking two, them three in Damian’s entrance. He watched as Damian closed his eyes rocking back on to Dicks digits. Dick grabbed Damian’s cock and stroked it slowly as he watched him. “That’s enough,” Damien said, looking back at Dick. “I’m ready.”

Dick nodded, grabbing more lube and slicking himself up as Damian put both hands on Dicks shoulders lifting himself onto his knees. Dick put one hand on Damian’s hip and used the other to line himself up with Damian’s opening. Damian shifted a bit then slid down onto Dick’s cock with almost no problem. He moved around adjusting to Dicks length then lifted himself up and back down. “Don’t move,” he demanded, as he fucked himself on Dicks cock.

Dick obeyed putting both hands on Damian’s hips watching him ride Dick. 

He looked at Damian’s face watching it contort with pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside him, the tight, wet heat surrounding his member.

“Ah, Damian I’m close,” he said, tightening his grip on Damian’s hips.

Damian grunted and reached his hand down grabbing the base of Dicks cock and encircling it with two fingers squeezing. 

“Shit,” Dick said. “God, Damian.”

“Me first,” Damian said, riding Dick as best he could while holding back is climax.

Damian rode him for a good few minutes more then pushed himself down on Dicks cock as far as he could go and stilled with his climax, cum splattering on Dicks chest.

When he caught his breath again he looked down at Dick smirking as he gyrated his hips still holding onto Dicks cock.

“Fuck,” Dick said, breathing heavy. “Damian, please.”

“Hmmmm…Please what?” Damien said, moving back and forth of Dicks cock.

“Please, let me come,” Dicks breathed, feeling the pleasure between his legs build up until it was painful. 

“Doesn't sound like you want it that bad,” Damian said. “Do you really want to come?”

“Yes, please. Please, Damian, please. Please, I’m dying. Please,” Dick pleaded.

“Well...” Damian said. “You have been a good boy.”

“Yes, yes. I've been good. Please. Please, let me come.”

“Alright,” Damian said letting go of Dicks cock and leaning into whisper in his ear. “Come for me.”

And Dick was gone. He came explosively, his vision darkening at the edges.

Breathing heavy and opening his eyes he smiled and looked at Damien then pulled him closer and buried his head in his neck. 

“Uhg,” Damian grunted and pushed himself away from Dick. “Ok, that’s enough. Go get a towel or something. I’m filthy.”

“Mmmmmm…” Dick sighed, running his hands up and down Damian’s sides. “I like you like that.”

“Ump,” Damien said as he pulled himself off Dicks cock. “Of course you do. You’re disgusting.”

Dick chuckled leaning in and giving Damian a peck on the cheek. “Don’t pretend. I know you like it too.”

“Uhg, shut-up.” Damian said pushing Dick away.

Dick laughed and got of the bed heading to the bathroom to grab a rag.

He came back to Damian lying on his back hands behind his head. He had become much more open since their relationship began though he still acted standoffish at times. 

Dick cleaned Damian and himself off as well as he could then threw the rag on the ground and climbed into bed. He put his arms around Damian pulling him closer to himself. “Mmmmmm..,” he sighed as Damian tucked his head under Dicks chin. 

“I love you,” Dick said with a soft smile on his face.

Dick couldn't see it but he knew Damian was blushing. “I love you, too, idiot. Now go to sleep.”

And Dick did feeling completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can't believe I wrote this. So, yeah. it is what it is.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm gonna go bury myself in blankets. ///v///


End file.
